Martin Blakey
Martin Blakey is an American man, small time lifestyle journalist, and former hippie / highschool dropout. He is the father to Starling 'Kriem' Blakey and Kyle Blakey, as well as husband to Nancy Blakey. He is weak-willed, if sensitive and caring man, who has been beaten down by the world and the women in his life. He's balding and overweight with little skill or education to his name. He moved his children from their hometown of Salem, Oregon to Philadelphia after their mother abandoned them, and from that point on he worked hard and struggled to provide for his two kids, until he met and married his new wife which created even more family chaos. Descriptions Physical Martin is in his late 30's, approaching his 40's, and is a typical "white dad". He is slightly short with a round gut thanks to stress eating, and an early balding head due to stress and tiredness. He often wears a sullen or sad expression by default, and his face is slightly jowly. He dresses modestly, mostly in cheap or inferior clothing, usually in a sweater and dark jeans. He has no tattoos, piercings or scars of note. Personality Martin is a timid and cowed man, pushed around by the various women in his life, first the mother of his kids, then by his daughter and new wife. He often caught in the middle of family disputes, but is ineffectual as peacekeeper and lacks any kind of respect. He is unable to stand up to Kriem, who openly insults him, leaving his wife to come to his defense, who in turn tends to boss him around for his own good and wellbeing. Despite that, he cares a great deal for all who share his surname. He has for a long time had a liberal bent to him. He is soft spoken and uneducated thanks to poor early life choices, but he is a hard worker, driven by a need to take responsibility for the kids he made and to provide for them. Being a father is an important part of his self-image, and he berated himself for the poo job he's done raising both his kids. Hobbies and Interests * Music * Cinema * Junk Food Dislikes * Violence Key Personal Relationships Kriem and Kyle Blakey Martin's kids are the most important people in his life, though their relationship has been strained for a long time. When they were small children, their mother up and left them all without notice, and since then Martin has taken it upon himself to raise his kids alone. However, his lack of confidence mixed with his liberal guilty consciousness over the fact they are mixed-race, and fear of being a hypocrite lead to a more hands-off parental approach. Sadly these good intentions lead to distance, which lead to problem children. Kyle was especially problematic, turning to violent outbursts early which intimidated Martin to a point he was unable to really reign him in. Kriem, or Starling as he calls her, is especially difficult case for Martin. His youngest child, who was born prematurely and with problems, has always been his 'little star child' (Starling), With the absence of a mother figure in the family, instead of get involved in 'girl stuff' or ever daring to claim he knew or understood her difficulties, he instead gave her space a preteen/teenager, but she felt left to learn for herself and kept at a distance. Martin did the best he could to provide for her, getting her a drum set to help channel her energy as a child and deal with her lack of focus, but he always found her artwork a tad disturbing. This distance, coupled with his need to work long hours to make ends meet, left Kriem to see her father as weak and a pathetic wreck, acting out against him which only got worse as the years went on. Nancy Blakey Nancy has been the saving grace of Martin's life in recent years. They met as their shared workplace, the Philadelphia Crier, as she was his boss and the administrator of his section of the local paper. Sympathy for his situation soon turned to romance, and within two years they were happily married. While the family is still poor, the added income, the companionship and the love really helped Martin continue on even if his homelife got worse with fighting his kids and Nancy. As a healthy lifestyle buff, Nancy has made reshaping and rebuilding Martin her goal, including improving his health as well as his personality, something Martin goes along with out of simple pushing on her part. One of those things on his improvement list is having another child with her. Kids' Mother Martin's other and first love was his children's mother, who he met in his early teens as a starry-eyed young dreamer and stoner. They had a few great years together, and two children, all before the age of 20, but the never married as "they didn't need a piece of paper to prove their love". Martin was hurt greatly by her abandonment of the whole family. In truth, he still loves her, or at least the idea of her he remembers, even after moving on after more than a decade since. Backstory Youth, Schooling and First Child Martin, or 'Marty' as he was known, was born in liberal Oregon, as part of a small family. His parents where not all that interested in their children and so Martin was often left to his own devices growing up. In his early teens he became a hippie stoner, getting wrapped up in the dying culture of the long passed 60's and 70's his parents grew up in. He became a slacker, believing one day the easy going way of life would take over from 'corporate America', and that 'Peace and Love' where the way of the world. He was idealistic and finally felt some semblance of family within his circle of friends. Eventually he dropped out of school thinking it a waste of precious time, spending most of his days with his friends smoking pot, partying and 'protesting'. It was during this time he met the woman who would become the mother of his kids. As a comfortable, liberal guy, he was all good with dating a black girl and fellow hippie girl, together they connected and would bring love into the world. Only a few days into their new relationship they brought a new boy into the world, or at least conceived him. Both Martin and her were only 15 years old at the time. After Kyle was born, Martin began to change. Even though he was an accident, Martin stepped up and took responsibility, taking it on himself to get a job with what little skill and education he had. He and his family lived together despite the shame and the chatter, they didn't care because they had each other and love to get them through it, he wishfully thought. They continued to smoke pot at night, barely getting by as Kyle was taking care of by his mother while Martin did all he could to earn money, delivering pizzas and fry cooking. One night, a when Kyle was 2, they managed to get him down to sleep early and the couple had a night to themselves. 9 months later, Kriem was born. Second Child, Abandonment and Family Move Kriem was born when Martin was around the age of 18-19, and soon after life got really tough. Kriem was born a few weeks prematurely, as a small baby thanks to her mother smoking marijuana during her pregnancy. She was tiny, and so they named her Starling. After a few years she grew up, but the stress of dealing with 2 kids that tied her down eventually got to Martin's love. One day, while Martin was working a double shift at a local chain restaurant, she up and left to go see the world, leaving her kids behind to fend for themselves. It was the last time Martin ever say her. Marty considered putting the kids up for adoption, but in the end he couldn't do that to them. Instead he did what he could to raise them alone, taking on all kinds of work, anything he could get to pay bills and feed them. It was hard since he had not highschool degree or other real skills. He stopped going by the name Marty, and stopped smoking, instead trying to be an adult at last. Unfortunately he couldn't take the gossip, the pity and the shameful looks he would get in his hometown, and the reputation that followed him from place to place. Eventually, after a few years, he decided to make a fresh start, moving across country to Philadelphia where they had no ties. His kids resented being uprooted and having their lives shaken up again after their Mom left. Recent Life Martin and his family have been living in Philly for the last decade plus. To begin with Martin bounced around a few low paying jobs, and they only got by thanks to housing allowance and social welfare. He eventually found his way to a job as a writer for a local paper, the Philadelphia Crier, as one of the lifestyle section writers. He got paid a pittance to write about his love of music and cinema, discuss local events and make reviews. It was also here he met his now wife Nancy, who was his boss. While living in Philly, his family has become more fractured, leading directly to the events of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Martin plays a small role in Kriem's Origin Story Mini-VN, acting as a poor peacekeeper between his kids and their stepmom. He is the butt of Kriem's insults at times and absorbs much of her ire during the events of the VN. It is when he tries to intervene in Kriem's attempts to stop the police arresting her brother Kyle that she assaults him, which in turn becomes cause for her to run away from the household and attempt to start her own life without her family.NTR Origins: Sour Kriem During the course of this story we see how much Martin cares for his kids, but also how torn he is between his new potential family of his wife and attempted newborn, and his old one with his adult kids. Non-Canonical Content Martin has yet to appear in any non-canonical content. Patreon Posts Marin has also made rare appearances on the Patreon page in addition to his in game screen time. The following are notable occasions: * Martin appeared on a post detailing the release of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem in June 2018, titled "Meet the Blakeys"[citation needed]. The post was the first reveal of the main characters of Kriem's Origin Story, the family members of the Blakey household including Nancy, Martin himself, Kyle and Kriem from left to right. This was Martin's first ever public appearance. Appearances Canonical * NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters